revengeabcfandomcom-20200216-history
Nolan and Padma
This is the romantic pairing between Nolan Ross and Padma Lahari. This article is intended to focus primarily on Padma and her appearances rather than just her relationship with Nolan. ''' Season 2 They first met in "Resurrection", when Nolan learned that his company, NolCorp, was being audited by the IRS due to some suspicious reports. He had a meeting with some of the head of departments and she spoke out against him, claiming that he was a lazy boss and he should come more to work often. Her bluntness intrigued him and when she asked him to the things he didn't want to, he appointed her instead. Her drive, figuratively and literally in every sense (she drove hundreds of miles to the Hamptons to convince him to hire someone) made him realize she would be best for the job. She accepted the offer. In "Confidence", we saw them engage in a working relationship as CEO and CFO, respectfully. She is often very fustrated by Nolan's laissez-faire attitude towards his job and constantly berades him for the lack of leadership he has displayed so far in the company. However, he doesn't take much notice to this and continues to ignore her badgering. They have a good back and forth conversation and bite. They are constantly in disagreement; despite this, Nolan is quite comfortable around her and they get along well. Producers have qouted she represents the quirky, nerdy side of him that he doesn't get to show that often when around Emily or anyone in the hamptons. They have also said that the two are very likely to become love interest because of this and their growing work relationship. In "Intuition", while looking through mail (dated 6 months back) padma discovered a letter regarding an auction sale for his father's belongings. When discovering this, she found out that his father died and asked why he didn't tell her. Nolan replied that he didn't know his father was dead until now and she gave him the key to his father's storage area, despite the fact that he asked her to drop it. Later, Nolan was looking up information on his father's death, and became distraught and close to tears. Padma asked him what was wrong and he replied that it was nothing and walked out of the room to "get some air"; clearly, he was upset and heartbroken by this news and left his father's storage key on the desk. Because of her prodding nature, she went to his computer and saw the article Nolan was reading about his father's death and swipes the keys that were abandoned on his desk. Later on, having gone to the storage unit first, she went to Nolan and presented him with a scrapbook his father made of all of his achievements. At first he is unwilling to even look at it, but she encourages him to do it, stating that if he doesn't allow himself to properly grieve and honor his father, he will regret it and "regret sucks" (she says this from past experience with a similar incident involving her grandmother). Nolan begans going through the book and with each page becomes more upset over the fact that even though he hasn't spoken to his father in years, his father still loved him and was proud of him. Tearfully, Nolan gives in to his curiosity and emotions, and asks Padma to take him to his father's storage unit. While in the storage room, Nolan began's looking for some things to keep and they stumble over some investment and stock papers from when NolCorp began, in his father's basement. Nolan explained that when NolCorp began taking off, before his junior year in high school, he decided to drop out of school and his father kicked him out because of that; they haven't spoken in years. Nolan thanks Padma for taking him there and understanding his situation. She says that "its her job to take care of him" but he believes there is more to it than that. While leaning over a pile of boxes, he attempts to kiss her, but the boxes tumble under him and, in a rather sweet moment, he trips and falls. Once he stands up again, embarrassed and flustered, he asks if they can try again. And they do; He kisses her. While getting ready to leave, Nolan, still high of his kiss with Padma offers to take her to Paris for where they can eat dinner and relax after a long day. She says yes and as he gets ready to start the car, she spots a void check written by David Clarke to Nolan (an early investment in NolCorp) and stares off with a hint of recognition on her face. To Paris for where they can eat dinner and relax after a long day. She says yes and as he gets ready to start the car, she spots a void check written by David Clarke to Nolan (an early investment in NolCorp) and stares off with a hint of recognition on her face. In "Forgiveness", their relationships seems to have progressed into the intimacy phase. The have also seemed to have gotten closer not only physically, but emotionally. This is seen in episode 5 "Forgiveness" when an inquiry about David Clarks investment in NolCorp is brought up by Daniel. Daniel, along with Aiden, figured out that David Clark implemented an investment in NolCorp , desite his exclusive contract with his father's company; Grayson Global could have a controlling interest in NolCorp. It turns out that the request was made by Padma, who feared that if the IRS got wind of David Clarke (a known terrorist) having any connection with NolCorp, that would recieve some sort of legal punishment. When Nolan found out that she knew about David Clarke's investment (last episode she saw the check in his father's storage unit), he asked her if she did anything about it and she lied and said no. Nolan, when he found out that she lied (albeit Emily) seemed genuinely hurt and thrown off by her apparent betrayal and began to question her true motives when it came to thier relationship and company. In "Illusion", he confronts her about it. It begans earlier in the episode when Emily asks him what he was going to do about her betrayal. Nolan stated that he didn't want to rush to conclusion and wanted to see for himself if she was really trustworthy. Emily asked how how he was going to accomplish that and he said he was going to take her to the Grayson wedding and see how she acts around Daniel and if they are working together. Emily trying to protect him and fustrated by his actions and willingness to wait, tell him to act quick before she does. At the wedding Nolan arrives with Padma, both color-coding thier outfits with navy blue, and Emily is obviously peeved seeing as she doesn't trust Padma. After the ceremony, the reception begins and Padma is seen talking to Daniel, who (rather sneakily and cryptically) asks if she still needs those documents for the audit and she replies no. Emily gets worried and interrupts the conversation before anything gets out of hand and unwanted information is out. Before Emily can capitalize on this, Conrad Grayson is arrested (by her doing of course) and leaves the situation alone for now. After the Conrad debacle, Nolan and Padma leave and doing this time he openly confronts her and tells her that he knows she lied to him. She says that she was sorry and only didn't tell him because she didnt realize her mistake until later. He considers her words and says he believes her,asking her how far she is willing to go to protect them and the company. Scene In "Penance", Nolan gives up his check, and possibly a huge portion of his company, over to Aiden as a means of helping Emily (he states- his only family) gain control of Grayson Global. The implications of this could mean a total takeover of NolCorp (his life's work) by Grayson Global and Nolan losing his entire fortune. After all is said and done, Nolan goes back to the office and sees Padma sitting on the floor with a cut. He broke a glass earlier that day and while trying to unwind for the day, Padma went to his office and ended up cutting herself on the foot. Nolan asked her if she was okay and she replied yes (see below for direct quote). Feeling vulnerable and unsure of his future, Nolan asks her if she would stay with him if everything she knew about him changed. She said yes; she would still want him, despite everything. Scene. In "Lineage", a flashback episode (2006), Nolan is portrayed as a dedicated businessman whose company, NolCorp, is going public. He seems very happy in his current position, and most of this happiness is due to his relationship with Marco, is then CFO and boyfriend (Nolan, stated many times in the series, is bisexual). However, before going public, Nolan decides to liquidate all of Amanda's (David Clarke daughter) stock and pays her $500 Million dollars of her share in NolCorp using an offshore account. Marco is upset by this news and the fact that he did this without his permission as a partner. Marco asks him why is he showing dedicated to a convicted terroist and his low-down, juvenile daughter. Nolan, feeling betrayed by Marco's lack of understanding and compassion towards his loyalty to the Clarke family, breaks up with Marco and fires him. Later on in the episode, Marco is seen on the phone with Daniel and becomes an active threat against NolCorp and the ongoing romantic relationship between Nolan and Padma. In "Revelations", the mid season finale, Nolan and Padma and strong-armed into a meeting with Grayson Global. At the meeting, Nolan is greeted with both Daniel Grayson and Marco Romero (his ex-boyfriend and CFO). Nolan is alarmed by this and asks Padma to leave in order to avoid conflict between his former lover and current love. During the deal, Nolan is forced to give Grayson Global a 51% controlling stake in NolCorp as a way of avoiding information regarding his business and personal relationship with David Clarke and leading clues to Emily's true identity (the information was given by Marco). Later, while Nolan is signing off papers to Grayson Global, Padma once agains apologizes for her early discovery of the check and the take over of the company. Nolan tells her that it is okay and he has a plan. The plan is to become a Trojan Horse and take down Grayson Global from the inside : His own revenge scheme and a boost to Emily's. Padma agrees to help him and do whatever it takes to win their company back. Marco, enters and thanks Nolan for allowing him a position back into the company (Marco blackmailed him into it) and Padma gets upset and ready to threaten him. However, Nolan stops that from happening and assures her that everything will be okay. Many have speculated that this will be the breaking point in Padma and her dark side will be able to come out. Quotes Season Two '''Padma (after startling Nolan, who was monitoring the Victoria on the clam cam.): This is what you do all day? Watch Nature Channel videos? Nolan (with a sarcastic tone): Oh. You caught me... Who are you again? Padma: Padma. Nolan: One of my lawyers? Padma: Accounting Analyst. Nolan: Ho... huh... you look different in 3D. - Resurrection ---- Padma: Oh. You are actually here. Ignore my text telling you to wake up. Nolan: Don’t we have a meeting? Padma: We do. You just never shown up to one before. Padma: You haven't opened your mail in over 6 months Nolan: Mail is for luddities - Confidence ---- Nolan: Would you still want me if I wasn’t Nolan Ross? Padma: No matter what happens, I’ll always see you as Nolan Algernon Ross. Nolan: My middle name’s Mitchell. Padma: (whispers) I gave it a shot - Penance Padma:(as they enter Grayson Global for their meeting) Welcome to the Lions Den Nolan: (sees Daniel walking to them) And here comes Simba Now - Revelations ---- Gallery ' Confidence.jpg Illusion 14.jpg Illusion 15.jpg Padma&Nolan.jpg Pd.jpg Pdma.jpg Pds.jpg Psss.jpg ' Trivia Category:Relationships Category:Romantic Relationship Category:Pages That Need Attention